one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zero vs Genos
This is S1 E2 of PlantMan283's OMMs. Mega Man X vs One Punch Man! Which cybernetic hero will take the title of strongest? 'OMM' 2 CHARACTERS THAT ARE MOST LIKELY FROM ANIME OR SOME OTHER JAPANESE POP CULTURE THINGY (BECAUSE I EXIST AND AM MAKING THESE FAN OMMS)! NO RESEARCH (EXCEPT FOR ALL THAT RESEARCH)! 60 SECONDS (UNLESS IT'S A SEASON FINALE)! SUPER SMASH BROS. MELEE!!!!! Prelude Genos is walking along the strets of a city, getting grocerires for (his totally not senpai) Saitama. A few moments after he got Saitama's favorite Romaine, he sees and explosion by the bank. Genos: Hm? He flies over to the bank, only to see a figure...with a helmet. A helmet with pointy...I have no idea what they are...and a ponytail behind it. He has robbed the bank to get a Chaos Emerald (I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE, OK???), and that figure was...that fake Zero from Mega Man X2!! Just, Genos didn't know it at the time.' '''The next day, the REAL Zero came to see the robbed bank. When suddenly, a blast of flame shot by him. Why, it was none other than Genos! Genos: Give me what you stole, and I'll let you live. Zero: The frick are you talking about? Genos runs behind him (at that classic anime "whoosh" speed), and attempts to kick him, but Zero turns around, and Genos then flips over him. They are now in battle stances. Genos: You'll wish you had given me it. Zero: Oh, please. I didn't steal anything. And the only thing that'll be a challenge is thinking where to put your dead body. '''TRIUMPH OR DIE!!' GO FOR IT! 60 seconds left!! Genos charges at him and repatedly punches and kicks, but Zero blocks them all with his saber. Zero then proceeds to slash at him knocking him back. Zero then uses his Ryuenjin, carrying Genos into the air, and then uses his Rakukojin, sending them both back to the ground, then finally uses his Shippuuga. 50 seconds left!! Genos then kicks Zero in the head, dizzying him. Then Genos uses his Machine Gun Blow. Genos: MACHINE GUN BLOW!!! Zero is punched rapidly by Genos' assault. Genos then jumps in the air, and kicks the top of his head, creating a huge crater. Zero lays on the floor. 37 seconds left! Zero then uses his Twin Dream, and he and his clone slash at Genos. The two Zeros then proceeds to use their Shoenzan to knock Genos into the air, and then jumps towards Genos and they use their Enuizan, hitting Genos with multiple spinning slashes, with the final one knocking Genos to the ground. The two Zeros then proceed to land, and the clone disappears. 27 seconds left!! Genos suprises Zero with his Lightning Eye ability, blinding Zero. Genos: LIGHTNING EYE!! Zero: AGH! Crap! Genos then rapidly kicks Zero, and with the last one knocks him into a wall. Then he charges up for his final move.... Genos: INCINERATE! A huge flame engulfs the right side of the city. Zero is engulfed as well. Zero falls to the ground, heavily damaged. 14 seconds left!! Genos walks over to Zero. Zero unexpectedly uses his Dark Hold, freezing time around him, and freezing the clock at 11 seconds. Zero then slashes at Genos as long as he can, and then unfreezes time. For about four seconds, the damage done during the time freeze is applied. Isn't that just satisfying to watch? After that, the clock is at 7 seconds. Zero: REKKOHA!! A crapload of energy beams rain down from the sky, but Genos dodges every single one. He jumps out of the barrage. 3 seconds left! *cue slow motion effects* Genos jumps towards Zero in slo-mo, and Zero prepares his attack in slo-mo. Zero: Gotcha. Zero then uses his Raijingeki to impale Genos. K.O.!!!!!! (I'M STUCK IN BOLD FONT BTW) Zero then walks away. 'Results' THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... ZERO!!! Zero: Just like a training program! *Zero teleports away*